


Three men and a Mary

by cherry3point14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And it is not my fault that the fluff is also angst because of what we, Basically I wrote this fluff, Brief ass mention of spousal fights, F/M, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, GOD KAREN YOU'RE SO STUPID, I MEANT SIX MONTHS FROM NOW, Mention of pregnancy stuff, The audience - Freeform, did i say future?, just so much fluff, know will happen in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry3point14/pseuds/cherry3point14
Summary: The story of how the brothers Winchester come tumbling into the world.[Basically cute AF Winchester family fluff. Hurts my teeth I swear. Fluff without plot.This is a fill for spnfluffbingo]





	Three men and a Mary

Being pregnant the first time is a roller coaster ride on account of everything being new, but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t also scary as hell. Especially with how much this baby kicks. At one point Mary asks the nurses if it’s normal, but they only smile sweetly and tell her that maybe she’s got a little athlete in there. John agrees and wonders if they have the next Terry Bradshaw on their hands.

She couldn’t complain though, besides the tiny feet working away at her, the pregnancy is textbook. Even as the holidays approach and she _still_ can’t stand the smell of ham, it’s picture perfect. No false starts or anything. 

Baby Dean, named for her mother, is born a cold morning in January and a week early at that. He’s out so fast that hours later she quips that maybe he didn’t like it in there, it’s her way of thanking whoever was watching over her for the quick delivery. For someone who had hunted the things nightmares are made of, she was surprisingly terrified of giving birth.

Although, as speedy as he was born Dean does have a big head. Big enough that the Doctor feels the need to reassure them he’ll grow into it. It almost earns him the honor of being named for his grandfather, someone else with a pretty stubbornly big head, but it’s his eyes that are his grandmothers. His eyes and his tufty golden hair the same as hers. The resemblance is uncanny, like she's alive again but with John's square jaw, and that’s how Deanna gets her namesake.

It turns out Dean hadn’t been in a rush to get out, he was just getting restless to meet his parents, Mary in particular. Dean is a clingy baby. John calls him a mama’s boy but it’s soft and without an ounce of malice. He thinks his son, _his son_ , must be pretty smart. If John had to choose between the two of them he’d pick her too.

Dean spends entire days refusing to sleep anywhere else but resting on Mary’s chest, not letting her put him down for naps. John comes home on more than one occasion to find her on the sofa with Dean snuggled in her arms. Her eyes would always light up at the sight of her husband and he’d return the smile only for it to become a knowing smirk when Mary begs him for a drink or a snack. It’s all very amusing to John who laughs and asks her why she doesn’t ween him out of it, so he sleeps in his crib like he’s supposed to, the crib he built. Mary bitterly defends her baby boy, insisting that he does sometimes before she gives up with this look on her face like she’s still amazed that this tiny pink thing is something they made together. She always whispers with a sigh, “he’s just so peaceful here.”

Looking at them both it’s hard for John to disagree, Mary looks pretty cozy herself. 

It’s months later when Summer arrives that she finally relents and forces herself to endure his wailing until he sleeps safely in his room. It is a nice crib after all and once she gets her freedom back it’s hard to let go of it again.

Except for the odd time when they still fall asleep together. That doesn’t count.

Dean grows into a bouncy toddler. He’s a kid that at two years old is already fiercely protective of everyone around him. Mary see’s it when her and John fight. Dean gravitates to comfort her even before he understands what’s happening like he can feel her heightened emotions no matter how much she tries to hide them.

He’s also a little ball of sunshine. John teaches him to play ball and Mary teaches him to read. They think it evens out to a pretty well rounded little kid.

Even with the increasing fights scattered throughout the years, Dean is such an angel that they decide to try for another.

Neither of them wants Dean to be lonely but only Mary sees Dean’s face when he comes home from a playdate. John always wanted two anyway. Both secretly hope it’ll fix them as well.  

Mary can’t remember who assumed pregnancy number two would be easier but she’ll later claim it was John’s mistake.

Baby number two doesn’t kick as much, that’s where the positives end.

She swears that she shows earlier this time and her bump is bigger. John says that’s nonsense and Dean never fails to look at her stomach with wonder in his wide green eyes no matter the size but still. It’s bigger. She knows. And the morning sickness lasts longer too. With Dean, it had been maybe a few times in the morning for six weeks, this time she’s lucky if she stops feeling nauseous by noon and it lasts well into double digits, until it finally fades after eleven long weeks. That’s not even mentioning the time she stopped traffic with a sudden bout of sickness.

John theorizes that it’s probably a girl on account of how fussy the second baby is. Mary does not find the joke amusing while she’s trying to find a dress to cover the beach ball she’s smuggling.

Then April arrives and so does an unprecedented heat. Mary spends entire days not knowing which part of her body is sweating, and even if she knew, probably not being able to reach it. By mid-April, she’s on bed rest but her childless neighbor two doors down comes every day to help her. Patty chases Dean around with the vigor of a woman similar to Mary’s former self and she has to remind herself that it won’t be long until she can do that again.

Of course, Mary has no idea that baby number two will be two weeks late.

The heat peaks on May 1st when Mary feels something familiar stir in her stomach. It’s already afternoon and she’s suffered the sticky spring heat all day, but she still pinks with happiness because it’s all about to be over. 

The hospital room is hotter than hell and she loudly proclaims it several times during her _thirteen_ hours in labor. No amount of ice will do. John jokes that maybe this one likes it in there too much to come out, so she clamps down on his hand extra hard as a contraction hits, instead of punching him. After two extra weeks and thirteen hours, she’s almost ready to kill someone and John Winchester is the only none medical person in the room.

Somehow she resists and is duly rewarded because at six am on May 2nd he’s out. It’s another boy and he casts the same spell over John and Mary that Dean had four years previously.

She finally laughs, it doesn’t feel like she’s done that in weeks, and runs a gentle hand over his tiny bald head telling John that he’s definitely a Sam.

Later in the day, they bring in Dean who, despite the preparation, can’t seem to believe that the wriggling, hairless thing wrapped up in blankets is his baby brother. Or that it’s what was inside his mummy's tummy. Mary can see his confusion when Dean crawls next to her on the bed and rests his little hand on her middle with a childish frown. But then John says the magic words, “Dean, this is your baby brother Sam.”

That’s when they see it. They see what their faces must have looked like hours ago. They see the moment Dean sets his eyes on Sam’s squishy little face and falls in love. Love is a big concept for a four-year-old, but he doesn’t need to understand it to feel it. He’s a big brother. 

Mary thinks only a monster wouldn’t tear up at the sight of Dean pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. Or at least that’s what says watching them through blurred vision. John beams, proud, and ruffles Dean’s hair which leads to Dean asking if Sam will ever grow any.

May 2nd, 1983 is the day the Winchesters become a complete unit. A whole. It’s the day they spend together in a hospital room with nothing but each other. Counting Sam’s toes while Dean asks every question his young mind can think of. For those few hours there are none of the fights John and Mary have made it through, there’s none of the pain she’s suffered for nine and a half months. 

It’s just them and their boys and what they hope will be forever.


End file.
